The function of the core is to facilitate the conduct of studies in each of the individual four projeCts Comprising the Center's research program, and to promote their collaborative interaction in a Cost-effective and efficient way. The Core consists of seven facilities with their respective functions, as follows: (1) Clinical Studies Facility - To assist investigators, to gather and centralize all clinical data relevant to the interpretation of the clinical studies and to assist investigators in the planning, design, and coordination of all clinical investigations, to gather and centralize all clinical data relevant to the interpretation of the clinical studies, and to assist investigators in obtaining institutional approval and patient consent. (2) Animal Studies Facility - To assist investigators to set up and maintain uniform complex mouse, rat, rabbit, and dog models, as required, and to follow appropriate institutional guidelines and procedures for use of animals in experimentation. (3) Mass Spectrometry Facility - To provide timely, accurate determinations of stable isotope enrichments of tracers and their metabolites and to assist investigators in the development and application of these probes for investigative purposes. (4) Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Facility - To provide high quality technical and professional assistance for application of NMR, especially in studies of hepatic substrate metabolism. (5) MGH Cyclotron and Radiochemistry and PET Camera Facility - To provide Center investigators with the ability to use PET for multiple purposes, including routine production and dispensing of existing and new imaging agents for PET study protocols. (6) Computational and Statistical Consultation - To provide support and expertise in the development and application of user-friendly software and to provide advice in study design and the statistical aspects of data analysis and examination. (7) Biochemical Synthesis and Image Analysis Facility -This will provide preparative and analytical services for synthesis, modification, purification and characterization of small and large bio-organic molecules.